Rocket League
Rocket League est un jeu de football avec des voitures de course qui s'affrontent lors d'un match de football, réalisé par Psyonix. Dans le jeu, les joueurs appartiennent a deux différentes équipes et sont confrontés aux autres dans des arènes futuristes pour en découdre. Les véhicules peuvent être customisés par les joueurs avec de nombreuses options pour mettre en avant leur style, pays ou fierté. Rocket League est la suite de Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket-Powered Battle-Cars (connu sous le nom de SARPBC), qui a été créé par les mêmes studios. Le jeu a été créé le 7 Juillet 2015 sur le PSN de la PS4 et sur Steam (Windows seulement), Le 17 février 2016 sur Xbox One et le 14 novembre 2017 sur Nintendo Switch. Le 8 Septembre 2016, une version bêta était disponible sur Steam pour Linux (via SteamOS) et Mac OS X. Le 13 juin 2017, Psyonix annonçait que Rocket League arriverait sur Nintendo Switch plus tard dans l'année. Le jeu a finalement été annoncé sur Switch le 14 novembre. Comme pour les autres plateformes, des objets exclusifs a la Swith sont disponibles. Rocket League a reçue de nombreuses louanges, et a gagné plusieurs récompenses. Le jeu est devenu populaire sur la plateforme de streaming Twitch et a à la fois une atmosphère de jeu occasionnel et une atmosphère compétitive. Gameplay Le gameplay de Rocket League est plus vaste que le titre original; SARPBC. Les joueurs contrôlent une voiture qui marche comme une fusée et l'utilisent pour envoyer une balle géante dans les buts adverses, au sein d'une arène. On peut y jouer seul ou à plusieurs, localement ou en ligne. La fonctionnalité "cross plateforme" existe entre PS4 et PC, ce qui veut dire que des joueurs des deux plateformes différentes peuvent jouer ensemble. Ce cross plateforme est aussi disponible avec la Nintendo Switch et la Xbox One. Versions additionnelles Les éditions suivantes de Rocket League ont été créées en plus du jeu de base : * Rocket League Edition Collector * Rocket League Edition Jeu de l'Année Réception Rocket League a reçu "des bonnes critiques générales" comme par exemple de la part du site Metacritic, avec un score de 87/100, 86/100 et 85/100 pour les versions Xbox One,Metacritic: Rocket League for Xbox One Reviews PC,Metacritic: Rocket League for PC Reviews et PS4Metacritic: Rocket League for PlayStation 4 Reviews respectivement. Les critiques font à la fois l'éloge d'un jeu "addictif et fun", tout comme les graphismes, qui sont "brillament détaillés" et "impeccable",Summa, Robert: Rocket League on PS4: You should be playing this. Destructoid alors que la communauté de Slant sont tous d'accord pour dire que le jeu est parfait pour des rapides et courtes sessions de jeu, en faisant un des meilleurs choix pour un jeu de coopération.Slant: Rocket League - What are the best couch co-op games for Xbox One? Bandes annonces Rocket League® - 2nd Anniversary Trailer | YouTube Rocket League® - Nintendo Switch Announcement Trailer | YouTube Derrière la scène Bien que peu de choses soient connues de l'univers de Rocket League, le fondateur de Psyonix Dave Hagewood a dit la chose suivante dans une interview de 2015 avec Game Informer: Voir aussi * Touches * Cross platforme * DLC Références Liens externes * Official Rocket League site * Official Rocket League eSports site * Rocket League sur Wikipedia pl:Rocket League Category:About Category:Video games